


白月光

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 闪恩真爱前提下的闪x金古R18小恩更偏女性，用“她”称呼





	白月光

金古记得这样的眼神，身体的记忆告诉他，王曾经无数次这样望向这具身体原来的主人，身体原来的主人将这种眼神标记为“温柔”。但是不完全一致，还有“悲伤”，明明王此刻没有流泪，但是他脑海中浮现的却是王在她死前的眼泪。澎湃的感情从胸腔升起来，冲击得他一时无法呼吸。  
“金古？”直到王有些迟疑地问他，金古才意识到自己哭了。他不想在他的面前这么难看，想要停下来，然而胸中那无法命名的感情和灵魂深处传来的痛楚，因为这样的念头更加难过。尽管知道他的关怀和担心并不是因为金古这个人，但是依然想和他亲近，这样的想法究竟是因为“自己”还是这具身体？  
只有他，遇到他以后，曾经坚信的东西逐渐崩坏了。“我”是谁？我应该是母亲得意的杰作，他是我的敌人，可是——想见他，只是见到他就觉得满足。尽管知道他是透过自己看着她，但是——  
她曾经吻过王，那是浓情蜜意的亲吻，回忆仿佛都是金色的，他想要和她不一样，却又怕被推开，最终还是顺着记忆咬在王的嘴唇上。会被推开吧，但是直到结束，王只是沉默地接受了。本应该感到满足的时刻因为他忧伤的眼神却感到更空虚了，金古分不清这种空虚来自于身体还是灵魂，他在王深红的眼眸里看到自己因为哭泣扭曲的脸，完全丢弃自尊的样子真丑啊。  
她很少流泪，芬巴巴死后她独自哭了一场，还有什么时候？临终时她哭王也哭，然而王眼中泪流满面的她还是美丽的，这一点上他和她总算不同了吧？他听到自己的乞求，那声音不像是从喉咙发出的，像是从更深，更深的地方。  
王最终回应了他，他知道那不是因为“自己”，他用她的脸在王的面前哭了。他的指尖稍微有点凉，落在这具身体上，是熟悉而陌生的感觉，金古没有过与旁人亲近的经验，但是这具身体还记得过往的每次欢愉，仿佛有自己的意识一样温顺地接受了他的开拓。  
当他终于进入时，那一瞬间极度满足又仿佛要碎开一样的空虚。王和她在切磋后常常借着沸腾的热血滚在一起，这具身体记忆里王的笑容仿佛阳光一样照在她的身上，而不是这样，王不应该是这样仿佛要流泪的神情。他到底不是她。  
即使有着神血，他看上去也很有些憔悴，在白天还不明显，夜晚离得近了，能看到他脸上淡淡的疲惫，和身体记忆里那个光芒四射的王大不一样了。母亲……他在这个时候和母亲的敌人交配，然而淡淡的羞耻心和背叛感被胸腔中燃烧的感情驱散了，肉体的快感甚至还没有这种感情强烈。  
但是那种仿佛故障一样的感情是“自己”的吗，那种仿佛找到了失落已久的珍宝的快乐，被填满时好像终于被补全的幸福，他在身体的热潮里混乱地想着，只有拥抱着的那个男人是真实的，尽管王的目光透过他落在很遥远的地方。梦就要结束了，他擦掉了他的眼泪，一切色彩终结于一声叹息。  
王走了，金古坐在原地，看着他的背影消失在泛红的天边，手指无意识地陷进泥土里——他说要“我”去做想做的事情，可是“我”的意志、“我”的愿望究竟是什么？“我”甚至不知道此刻的痛苦是因为“我”爱他还是这具身体的影响。“我”……


End file.
